


Danny Phantom Gift Exchange 2020

by ghostly_scripts



Series: Gift Exchange [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Snowball Fight, viva la pluto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostly_scripts/pseuds/ghostly_scripts
Summary: Holiday gift for @letswonderspirit on tumblr!The prompt I chose was “Snowball fight! With any character of choice”
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Series: Gift Exchange [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065038
Kudos: 11





	Danny Phantom Gift Exchange 2020

Danny lay on the white ground, looking up at the bright sky and hating everything but the cold seeping through his clothes.

“You ok there, Jack Frost?” Sam asked as Tucker and her approached him, covered head to toe in winter garb.

“No.” Danny replied drily, shaking his head when he was offered a hand to stand up.

“So… it has begun, huh?” Tucker asked casually, kicking some snow nonchalantly to the side.

“Yes.” Danny grumbled, huffing a breath through his nose.

Dam and Tucker looked at each other, then at their sulking friend, and nodded with pursed lips as they walked away.

Danny sighed, wanting to go and hang out with them but not in the mood to do anything other than contemplate the unfairness of life.

But then the snowballs began barrelling his face and he had to sit up from his comfortable position and bat away the offending projectiles.

“Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! _Ouch!_ ” He whined. “What is it with you two?” He demanded once he spotted his treacherous friends recharging their ammo, not at all repenting.

“Well,” Tucker began, “we thought you really needed a chill-pill.” He said with a wide grin.

“Or two.” Sam chipped in, patting the snow in her hands.

“Or three.”

“Or fifty.”

“Jumbo sized.” They finished with innocent faces and smiles.

Danny scowled, getting rid of the snow on his face. “Look, guys, I know what you’re trying to do, but I really am just not in the mood right now, ok?” He said, trying to be reasonable.

His friends looked at each other with matching knowing smirks.

“The big guns it is.” Sam said, nodding to Tucker.

The techno-geek cleared his throat and, looking at Danny dead in the eyes, said, “Pluto deserved to lose its status as a planet.“

Danny rearranged his position, crouching now and ready to jump up any second.

“Take that back.” He said.

“It’s true, though.” Sam shrugged. “Too small to be a planet, it’s better this way, the _eight_ of us.”

Danny’s cheeks glowed with rage. How dare they! Pluto wasn’t guilty of humanity’s dumb beauty standards for planets! But he would teach them, oh, he would.

Gathering snow on his hands, he looked at his smirking fiends. Traitors, the both of them.

“You’re on.” And with that, began his massacre.

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like not being good at writing battle scenes extends to snowball battles, who would have thought!


End file.
